sproingtrepfandomcom-20200214-history
Invadernids
Invadernids (AKA Nids) is a Tumblr user who creates art and posts memes on their blogs. They are most commonly known for running the Sproingtrep blog, who's Wiki you are on now. There's nothing else to really talk about so here is my attempt to fill up space with Ariana Grande lyrics I've been here all night (Ariana) I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Let them hoes know) I'm talkin' to ya See you standing over there with your body Feeling like I wanna rock with your body And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin') I'm comin' at ya 'Cause I know you got a bad reputation Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin') These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them no, 'cause I I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) Been tryna hide it Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Makin' everybody think that we solo Just as long as you know you got me (You got me) And boy I got ya 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil And I know it's gonna get me in trouble Just as long as you know you got me These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them no, 'cause I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) I've been here all night (Been here all night, baby) I've been here all day (Been here all day, baby) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna menage I got a tricycle All these bitches, flows is my mini-me Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie Gun pop and I make my gum pop I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give him up Can't hear them no, 'cause I I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) I've been here all night (Been here all night baby) I've been here all day (Been here all day baby) Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna menage I got a tricycle